


N is for Nacarat

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Half laguz!Ike, Half laguz!Mist, I'm fucking w/ canon, M/M, Pheonix type laguz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been grounded, his wings having been ripped off when he was younger. He still remembered being pinned down by Daein soldiers and he remembered the pain that came when they tore out his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N is for Nacarat

 

* * *

 

            Being grounded sucked. Ike frowned and stared out of the carriage window as the scenery rushed by. He wanted nothing more than to fly through the clouds, but...... He had been grounded, his wings having been ripped off when he was younger. He still remembered being pinned down by Daein soldiers and he remembered the pain that came when they tore out his wings. His shoulders would ache occasionally, especially on days that were particularly nice. They sometimes would hurt when he saw the Raven King and the Hawk King take to the sky. Sometimes they would hurt for no reason at all.

             There were bonuses to being one of the few remaining Fyukin Race. Having wings that could reform was one of them. But Ike's wings were still in one piece, and so they couldn't come back. They hadn't been burned or injured in any way. All the bluenette could do was follow their call in the hope that he could get to them. Beside him, Mist frowned and placed her hand on his arm. She hadn't come into her wings, or perhaps she didn't have any. That was the problem with being half Laguz.

            Little was known about their mother other than the fact that she was a Fyukin. Their father, a beorc mercenary, had taken care of them long after she had died at the hands of his own blade. Ike had gained his wings early on when he had fallen out of a tree when he had been four years old. They'd ripped out of his skin, catching the air and slowing his fall enough that he wouldn't hurt himself. Now all he had were two long scars that started at his shoulder blades and fell about halfway down his back.

            The original Greil Mercenaries all knew about his status as a Halfling. Mainly it was so they could keep an eye out for his wings, but no one else did and Ike wasn't particularly keen on telling them either. He just hoped that he could, and would, find his wings sometime soon. He desperately wanted to fly.

**oOo**

The pull of his wings grew stronger with each step through the Daein king's castle. They were here! Ike's heart soared and he carefully drew Mist aside. “My wings are here in the castle,” he whispered softly. “I'm going to find them.”

            She nodded. “Okay. I'll make sure no one follows you.” Ike grinned, looking so happy for once, and then disappeared into the nearby shadows and out of the room. Not even ten seconds later, Tibarn glanced around and frowned.

            “Where's Ike?” he asked.

            Mist turned to face him. “Don't worry. Something came up and he'll be back soon.” Her lips slid closed into a sweet smile, and there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. _Don't ask questions_ , her eyes cooed. _You don't need to know_ , her lips purred. Tibarn swallowed nervously and nodded.

            “All right,” he said to her and turned to whisper lowly to Naesala, “Something's off here.”

            The Crow king nodded. “Indeed,” he muttered. “But with the look Mist is giving us, I'm not sure if sneaking off to follow Ike is a good idea. We don't even know which direction he went.”

            “True,” the Hawk king returned and glanced around.

            They discussed it for a while longer and got nowhere, only looking up when Mist said, “That was fast.” Ike was standing in the doorway, a soft smile crossing his face.

            “Yeah. They weren't that far. Feels nice to have them back.” Then he stepped into the room and all talk stopped. Huge wings with feathers in shades of red, orange, and yellow cascaded down his back, and he shook them gently before folding them against his shoulders. Tibarn couldn't keep himself from gaping and Naesala knew that he was doing the same. General Ike was a Laguz? It certainly explained why he got along with them so well.

            That made a lot of sense, actually. It certainly explained why Ike looked so wistful and sad every time he saw them flying.

            Then Ike spoke again. “Damn that bastard for taking them.” He shook his head. “Being grounded sucks. I can't wait to fly again.”

            Mist smiled weakly. “I wasn't there when he ripped them from you. It's such a shame that I didn't develop them. I would have loved to fly. I suppose that's the price of being a Halfling.”

            Ike rolled his eyes. “Mist, once my wings are strong enough and I can retake my bird form, I'll take you flying.”

            She grinned. “Awesome.”

          Tibarn, however, was stuck on one part of the conversation. “Wait a minute, your wings were stolen from you? You mean the huge scars that run from your shoulder to about halfway down your back?”

            Ike nodded. “Yes. They were ripped from me when I was young. Fyukin wings are special this way. They will always come back, assuming they haven't been locked away somewhere.” His wings shuddered slightly and stretched again, spreading out to their maximum range of twenty five feet on each side.

            “Which is why yours didn't return,” Naesala breathed softly. “That's horrible.” He winced at the looks the others gave him. “I mean, I know I've done some terrible stuff, but I'd never purposely ground a fellow flier.”

            Ike snorted. “Come on, let's find that bastard and rip his throat out. It's the least he deserves.”

            They did.

            It was _glorious._

**oOo**

            Both Tibarn and Naesala cornered Ike later that evening when he was out in a nearby meadow. There was no-one around, not for a few miles, and the two Laguz kings felt like it was time they got some answers. “Ike,” Tibarn called as he watched the young Fyukin loop lazily in the sky. Ike glanced down and saw them, landing nearby. He stumbled slightly, but mostly stuck it.

            “Sorry,” he said with a grin. I'm still getting used to using them again.”

            Naesala waved it off and said, “It's fine. I remember doing the same thing when my fluff molted and I finally got my adult feathers. Now, both this moron and I have a few questions for you.” He ducked Tibarn's swipe and laughed softly when Ike cracked a smile.

            Tibarn went first, asking about everything from the Fyukin race to Ike's own abilities.

            Naesala only had one question. “May I have the honor of courting you?”

            “Excuse me?” Tibarn spluttered; “but Ike is mine.” They began bickering loudly while the object of their desires watched on in amusement.

            Finally Ike sighed softly and asked, “Can't the both of you court me? Fyukin are pretty well known to take more than one mate.” He watched in glee as both Laguz froze mid-word, two sets of eyes widening in shock.

            “Both of us?” Tibarn said slowly, almost like he was tasting the words. “I don't see why not.”

            “This,” Naesala said with a smirk, “is the start of a beautiful relationship.”

            Ike snorted and leaned over to seal their lips together gently before moving over to kiss Tibarn. “Yes,” he murmured; “yes it is.”


End file.
